


Typical Morning

by PukingPastilles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Comic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PukingPastilles/pseuds/PukingPastilles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some early morning banter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Typical Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dustmouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustmouth/gifts).



> [tumblr link](http://pukingpastilles.tumblr.com/post/97302413483/oh-no-now-i-cant-stop-drawing-remussirius-full)   
>  [tumblr link](http://pukingpastilles.tumblr.com/post/97097521158/a-present-for-the-extremely-talented-and-lovely)


End file.
